1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a computer implemented method, a tangible computer storage medium and a data processing system. More particularly, the present invention is related generally to a computer implemented method, a tangible computer storage medium and a data processing system for providing non-real-time enhanced image snapshots in a virtual world system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world (VW), also referred to as a metaverse, is a computer-based simulated environment. Examples of virtual worlds include Second Life®, Entropia Universe, The Sims Online®, There, and Red Light Center. Other examples of virtual worlds include multiplayer online games, such as EverQuest®, Ultima Online®, Lineage®, and World of Warcraft® (WoW).
Many virtual worlds are represented using three dimensional (3-D) graphics and landscapes. The properties and elements of the virtual world often resemble the properties of the real world, such as in terms of physics, and 3D content such as houses, and landscapes. Virtual worlds may be populated by thousands of users simultaneously. In a virtual world, users are sometimes referred to as “residents” or “agents”
The users in a virtual world can interact, inhabit, and traverse the virtual world through the use of avatars. An avatar is a graphical representation of a user that other users in the virtual world can see and interact with. The avatar's appearance is typically selected by the user and often takes the form of a cartoon-like representation of a human. However, avatars may also have non-human appearances, such as animals, elves, trolls, orcs, fairies, and other fantasy creatures.
A viewable field is the field of view for a particular user. The viewable field for a particular user may include objects, as well as avatars belonging to other users. An object is an element in a virtual world that does not represent a user. An object may be, for example, buildings, statues, billboards, signs, and advertisements in the virtual world. The viewable field of a particular user is determined by the virtual world software according to the geometries and textures that are currently loaded in a user's virtual world client. The virtual world software determines the length of time that a user views an object based on processing the data sent to each virtual world client.
Some virtual worlds allow each virtual world client to record images of the virtual world by taking a snapshot, or screenshot, of the particular user's viewable field. The snapshot is typically performed locally on the virtual world client's machine, using local 3-D rendering hardware and software. The level of detail and realism of the rendered 3-D image therefore matches the level of detail and realism rendered by the virtual world.
However, due to the interactive nature and requirements of the virtual world, the level of detail and realism rendered by the virtual world is significantly less than the level of detail and realism that is achievable with current 3-D hardware and 3-D software rendering applications. Images within the virtual world must be rendered quickly to provide the virtual world client with a smooth navigational and visual experience. The level of detail and realism rendered by the virtual world client is often compromised in order to render quickly the changing environment of the virtual world. The CPU/GPU processing requirements are simply too high to create a high quality video stream of a running virtual world on a client machine.